


Cat Naps

by trenchantAlturist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Catboy Mituna, Facials, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, M/M, Nook Fingering (Homestuck), Pale Porn (Homestuck), Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Purring Trolls (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchantAlturist/pseuds/trenchantAlturist
Relationships: Mituna Captor/Kankri Vantas
Kudos: 14





	Cat Naps

Mituna blinked awake from his most literal cat nap, his pale ears twitching as he yawned, reaching forward with his arms and stretching out before flopping down onto the couch on his side. 

His hivemate, Kankri, was already up, of course. It's not like it was the middle of the night. He was watching the scene of Mituna waking up unfold, causing him to laugh softly.   
“Hey there sleepyhead” he said, walking over and sitting next to Mituna, running a hand through the curly mop of hair the cat-troll had. Mituna gave a soft “mrrp?” as he was pet, tail swishing around behind him as he pushed his head into the others hand, eyes closed   
“G37 83H1ND MY 34R…” he mumbled, said ear twitching again as Kankri went to scritch behind it, causing the goldblood to slowly begin purring. 

After a few minutes, Kankri paused, causing the other to look up at him, only to be surprised with being picked and placed onto the mutants lap. Immediately, his hands went to the others soft sweater, tail twitching as he cuddled up to the other, clawed hands slowly beginning to knead at his shoulders, his face softly pressing into the crook of the others neck as the purr came up from his chest and was high pitched, more troll than cat this time, just reinforcing their pale feelings for each other. 

They sat like this good while, Mituna kneading on Kankri as his ears and soft tail twitched in contentment, both of them only making any noise when Kankri went to lay down on the couch, Mituna in turn immediately cuddling up to him more than he could before, one of the others arms being wrapped around the cat-troll as he chirped and purred at the other, Kankri answering his noises with trills and chitters, Mituna being held closer to him and having the mutant rest his head in between his ears and horns, having the goldblood nuzzle up into his neck, smiling against the other as he curled up into his arms, enjoying the soft, pale affection they were both sharing. It wasn't too common for Mituna to have non twitching moments, but luckily he was calm enough today that he could just enjoying being held by his moirail, tail curling around the others leg as he purred louder, nuzzling into the other even more to be completely engulfed in the other, as if he could get any closer. Kankri was practically holding him now, not that he was complaining of course.

It was a bit before Mituna had to stretch himself out again, his arms going around Kankri's shoulders and stretching out, his legs doing the same and becoming intertwined with the others, giving another soft “mrp!” as the other stroked his cheek when he stretched himself, then flopped down into him again, deciding today would be a lazy day, unless something motivated him enough to get out of the soft atmosphere him and his moirail had made, reinforcing this as he moved to nuzzle into the hornbeds on the others head, chirping and purring more as he did, Kankris face lighting up a light red as he slowly rubbed down his back, going to stroke the soft tail the other was swishing around.

Mituna gave a soft “mrow?” as Kankri did so, continuing to nuzzle into the sensitive spots of his horns, causing the mutant to give a shaky trill of pleasure, making the devious cat-troll smirk. “Play nice, n9w” he mumbled, already feeling his bulge poke at the edge of his sheath. He knew Mituna had suddenly got into a playful mood, but wanted to try and keep the same nice, soft atmosphere they had. So, Mituna opted to giving the stubby horns gentle kisses as he purred from his chest, Kankri returning the pale purr as he pawed at the others grubscars, knowing how sensitive they were. He knew he was on the right track based off of the sweet noises he had drawn out of him. 

Mituna was the first one to start removing clothes, tugging at the others red turtleneck to get it off, which his moirail happily did, then helped the other grabbed at the waistband of his sweatpants, waiting until the smaller cat-troll got nearly undressed before picking him up gently, putting him on the couch where he was sitting. Mituna was confused, one ear folding down to show that, before Kankri slid a finger below his sheath, tracing his nook before slowly pushing one in, his bulge coming out when he heard the sweet, desperate noise the other made. His free hand rubbed at the gold bloods thigh as he added another finger, feeling the other tense up before relaxing with a soft purr, the others fluffy tail wrapped around Kankris arm, Mituna was so pent up for no reason, the slight relief was like a drug to him.

After a few minutes, Kankri slowly got up, Hearing the cat-trolls whines of protest before he took his bulge out, slowly picking the others leg up as he began to press into his nook, both of them giving out a slight moan as he bottomed out. The mutant gave the other a few moments to get used to the stretch before slowly beginning to roll his hips, a clawed finger dragging down the cat-trolls thigh before gently groping at the others dual bulges, making the goldblood mewl out softly, both even more turned on with how soft Kankri is being and more desperate. 

The squirming from Mituna made Kankri a bit annoyed, so, he reached up and grabbing one of his horns, not enough to actually hurt him, but enough to get his attention “N9w, tuna-6ee, y9u squirming ar9und w9nt d9 y9u any fav9rs except straining y9urself.” he said, despite being in the moment, he still wouldn't hesitate to call out someones actions he wasn't fond of. The other just whined, but held himself still and rubbed up into the hand grabbing his horn, unable to focus on one source of stimulation. One of his bulges tried to curl around Kankris hand, which was softly stroking the tip of his other bulge as he still fucked into him. 

It wasn't even a few minutes later Mituna tensed up, gasping as his ears folded back against his head and genetic material got not only on his chest and thighs, but coated Kankris inner thighs and bulge. He tsked, shaking his head as he pulled away, but reached up to stroke Mitunas fuzzy ear “Made a mess, h9w like y9u. Let's practice y9u cleaning up after y9urself” he said, tugging at his hair to pull him up, letting him drop to his knees in front of him, then almost immediately guiding him to his gd-slick covered bulge.

Mituna grabbed his hips, licking up his shaft with his cat-like tounge, purring as he kitty-licked his way up to the tip, before slowly taking it all the way down. He gagged in surprised when Kankri held his head down “Make sure that y9u d9nt leave a dr9p 9f y9ur genetic material left, 9k?”   
“MMHM…” Mituna said, muffled as he swallowed around him, pulling off only to lick his own material off the others soft thighs, before immediately going back to licking up the others bulge, eagerly bobbing his head. 

Kankri grew close to the edge quickly, already close from fucking the cat-troll into the couch. When he felt himself just about to be pushed over the edge, he pulled Mitunas’ face just far enough for his genetic material to pour over his face and into his mouth, relishing in how cute the other looked with a bright red facial.   
“MMM...7H47 W45 FUN!!!”  
“Hah...truly.”  
“...1M 60NN4 74K3 4 N49 4F73R 1M CL34N3D UP”  
“Again?!”


End file.
